


The Glance From Iron Throne

by yukino_hhwang



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukino_hhwang/pseuds/yukino_hhwang
Summary: Tywin wins the battle of Castamere, the war against the rebelling families. The King asks him to come to King's Landing to "report".泰溫在卡斯塔米爾打了漂亮的勝仗，剿滅了叛亂的家族，國王要泰溫親自來君臨「彙報」





	The Glance From Iron Throne

君臨城的夏天總是悶熱，既使到了深夜，帶著清涼水氣的海風吹進了陸地，讓城裡的人終於從漫長的酷暑中解脫，偷得一晚的安眠，跳蚤窩裡的某個孩子，可能會慶幸他的酒鬼父親鼾聲正隆，暫時不會對自己、母親們，或其他弟妹們拳打腳踢，但妓女們就沒辦法睡了，面對絡繹不絕的客人時，可得藏好她們的倦意，至少忍到背對著客人時再打哈欠。

可是梅葛樓被重重的城牆和護城河包圍在紅堡最中央，就連風到了這裡也被硬生生擋住，曲折了許久也吹不進來。

但這個男子挺著腰桿，他的腳步很沈穩，踩在城堡石砌的走廊上，竟一點聲音也沒有，他不需要隱瞞行蹤，只是為了謹慎，從一重又一重的守衛身邊走過，一次又一次地表明來意，他的目光，像黑夜裡的火炬，守衛則讓出路還，他們沈重的鐵甲發出碰撞的聲音。

終於來到這段旅程的盡頭，「陛下已經睡下了。」隔著一道門，裡面就是國王安睡的眠床，今天負責守衛的御林鐵衛是巴利斯坦，他一雙藍眼睛和白披風在搖晃的火光下，仍然那麼耀眼，「泰溫大人何不明日再謁見國王？」

「是國王要我一刻也不耽擱地前來君臨，我從凱岩城一路趕來，不是為了聽你告訴我明天再說。」泰溫並不認為眼前的人會屈服於言語的恫嚇，但就算是『無畏的』巴利斯坦，也不能阻攔我見伊里斯，「陛下在等我。」

「那麼且讓我為大人通報。」巴利斯坦不卑不亢地回答。

「讓泰溫進來。」伊里斯的聲音宏亮，泰溫和巴利斯坦都清楚聽到了。

泰溫正欲推門進去，卻被擋住去路，「請大人把劍留下。」巴利斯坦說。

「你我都很清楚，我不會傷害國王。」泰溫解下佩劍時表示，「但是我明白你是盡忠職守。」

巴利斯坦接下泰溫的佩劍，「大人請。」

 

既使是如此炎夏，伊里斯的內室裡還是點著熊熊爐火，隔著床幔，泰溫行了一個禮，「參見陛下。」

「上前來吧！親愛的泰溫。」伊里斯的聲音像光滑的絲緞一樣，滑過泰溫的耳朵，「幫朕理一理這幔子，讓朕看看你。」

泰溫依命走上前，一手揭開了幔子正準備固定在床柱上，卻發現伊里斯全身赤裸地倚在成堆的軟墊上，泰溫愣了一下，在這種天氣裡穿著這身皮甲站在這火爐前，一頭金髮竟一下子就濕了，黏在額頭上，汗水順著髮梢滑落，無聲無息地落了地。

「你滿頭大汗呢！」伊里斯大笑，「我們以前總是一起比劍，練完劍以後還要比誰先跑到河邊，誰先脫光衣服，連洗澡也要比。」一雙淡紫色的雙眼盯著泰溫，「朕許你卸甲。」

「謝陛下。」泰溫解著鎧甲上的繫帶，那是刻有獅子家徽圖樣的皮製品，當然金屬更顯光彩奪目，但也更笨重，竟日的雨水打在上面還會叮叮噹噹地發出擾人的聲響，那也正成了叛軍一開始失敗的原因之一，戰場上最昂貴的不見得是最好的，泰溫就算是對己方也沒有說破這件事。

渡鴉帶著一份戰報飛往君臨後，泰溫從卡斯特梅戰場上返回凱岩城，還沒進城，學士已經遞上了國王的手諭，於是泰溫一直穿著同一件盔甲，一路直奔向君臨，皮革吸收了鮮血而鮮豔，也因佈滿了策馬狂奔在大道上揚起的塵土而黯淡。

卸下了皮甲，並彎身解開了腿上的護具，泰溫自己都能聞到自己身上濃郁的汗味。

「你倒是沒有帶著你的劍？」伊里斯饒富興味地問著。

「回稟陛下，巴利斯坦扣留了我的劍，才讓我進陛下的寢室。」

「你還有另一把劍。」伊里斯大笑，「把衣服全脫了，讓朕看看，就是足以令比武大會上所有對手黯然退場的那把。」

「陛下是看過那把短匕首的。」國王的笑和盛夏的爐火都令泰溫暈眩，泰溫只能努力集中精神回話，「在河邊洗澡的時候，我們也較量過，結果是陛下更勝一籌。」

「朕要看！」

泰溫眼見無法勸阻伊里斯，服從地脫下汗濕的襯衣，露出了古銅發亮的胸膛，還有和他頭髮一樣金的胸毛。

「賽爾彌一定是嫉妒你可以直入朕的寢宮，而他只能在門外看守。」伊里斯用眼神將泰溫全身上下親吻過一遍，「還有。」

泰溫繼續脫下了胯子，露出了他的另一把劍，在金色的毛髮間挺立著。

「我的泰溫啊！我們有多久沒見了？」

「兩年了。」泰溫回答：「盛夏廳的悲劇之後，蒙德公爵認為七國不能再失去另一位國王，陛下登基後便留在君臨，結束了我們並肩而戰的日子。」赤身裸體時要回想這些事，實在不容易，但是這樣被伊里斯魅惑的雙眼盯著，而不雙腿發軟，又是另一種艱難，「陛下要維持七大王國的穩固，而我，則必須整頓西境，為了家族的榮譽。」想到了那些在背後對父親嗤之以鼻的家族，那些不敬的人終於被棄屍在荒野——還有溺死在卡斯塔米爾地下城的坑道裡，這讓泰溫不再因為伊里斯的注視而不安，反而挺了挺身子，「你我都有各自的責任。」

「誰想得到你已經是十足成熟的男人了，你的謀略和智慧、你的膽識與決心，當然還有⋯⋯」伊里斯伸手撫摸著，「它就和你的野心一樣，越來越大了，泰溫啊！你知道野心要用什麼餵養嗎？」

「它要的是什麼，便給他什麼，然後它就會想要得更多，也就長得越大。」泰溫立刻回答，對國王說這樣的話有僭越之虞，但泰溫現在不想顧慮這些，既然已經全身赤裸，隱藏又還有什麼意義？

「朕知道你想要什麼，泰溫，而你要的，朕給得起，也只有朕能給。」伊里斯的手握著泰溫，似乎在度量著野心，「朕要聽你親口述說你在戰場上的驕傲，你如何殲滅了謀逆的亂黨，那些信鴉沒能帶來給朕的，你要一點細節都不遺漏地講給朕聽。」伊里斯蒼白的肌膚被火光照得發亮，「然後，你要在朝上，當著全朝的臣民一字不漏地再講一遍。相信聽完這些彪炳的戰功之後，所有的人都不會反對，由泰溫蘭尼斯特擔任朕的御前首相。」

這正是我想要的，泰溫想跪下謝恩，卻發現自己還被伊里斯抓在手裡，只能站得直挺挺地說：「承蒙陛下賞識，吾將極盡所能，效力鐵王座。」

「我好久沒這樣看著你了，泰溫，沒有你在，我的身邊淨是仇讎，朝中的老頭子們一個一個都在跟朕作對，我知道他們在背地裡勾結，隨時盤算著要向哪個諸侯靠攏。我夜裡都還想著，究竟還有誰有二心，我輾轉地睡不深沈，但在大廳裡辦了舞會，音樂和舞步也無法讓我忘卻片刻的煩惱，都是些妓女，塗上了厚厚的脂粉⋯⋯」伊里斯越說眉頭蹙得越緊，但突然被笑聲鬆開，「有你在，日後有誰動了謀逆之心，一定會先想想這兩個家族的下場，就從今晚，今晚不一樣了，我的龍比聞到活生生的獵物還要興奮，果然只有你能真正喚醒睡龍之怒。」

 

泰溫爬上了鋪著絲綢被褥的床，「朕整個晚上都在想著你，想著這一刻。」伊里斯從那些軟墊兼摸出了瓶子，拔開了塞著瓶子的軟木，把透明黏稠的液體傾倒在泰溫身上，「和以前不一樣，那些騎士以前老是叫我們回家找乳娘吃奶的時候，就算你說『休得對王子無禮』，也只會惹來更多的嘲笑，朕想不起來他們的臉孔了。」

「想不起來就表示沒有記住的必要。」泰溫回答，以泰溫對伊里斯的了解，伊里斯是不會忘記任何得罪他的人，既使是比武第一輪就會輸掉的無名小卒，伊里斯也要泰溫確保那無名小卒是被抬下去的。

「今晚，你我都已經成了真正的男人。」也倒在自己身上，擁抱變成了競賽，滑得抓不住彼此，無法壓制對方，上風只能保持一下子，底下的身體很快就溜掉，最後是伊里斯坐在泰溫身上，像騎著馬一樣，但是面對著彼此，「不准動，朕要嚐嚐你的滋味，你還記得那座穀倉嗎？」

「記得。」泰溫想起了那個午後突如其來的大雨，匆忙地躲雨，脫下了濕外衣之後的昏昏欲睡，還有伊里斯吻在後頸上的嘴唇，雙手一邊撫弄著自己，一邊從身後緩緩地進入，疼痛，是的，應該是吧？但是對未知的興奮，還有真正碰到從未觸及之處的興奮，令疼痛顯得微不足道。

而且，當伊里斯從自己身體裡拔出來後，他說泰溫你也該這麼做⋯⋯

但是那本該下到夜裡的雨突然停了，泰溫回想著，雨停了，四周突然變得安靜，然後是靠近的馬蹄聲，騎馬的人拉住了韁繩下馬，還能聽到馬刺的金屬聲響，這時候該先穿衣服還是先拿劍？殺了那個騎士的想法竄上了泰溫的腦袋，但是那個人在門外踱步了一陣子就離開了，也許他只是一路從雨裡的泥土地奔來，需要為馬蹄清爛泥，泰溫終究選擇了穿上半乾的衣服⋯⋯

不等泰溫回答，伊里斯抬起了身子，往那把劍上坐了上去。

泰溫幾乎要慘叫了出來，帶著一絲不解，這比在穀倉那一次被進入時還要痛，不對，明明是反過來的，是我刺進了他的身體。

只見伊里斯半閉著雙眼，露出眼白，咧開了嘴大笑，泰溫沒有見過這樣的伊里斯，看起來有一種⋯⋯

還沒有找到確切的形容，那搖晃的震盪，已經令泰溫無法思考，更無法聽清楚伊里斯顫抖的聲音。

「朕身邊只有妓女，是的，玩上幾天以後就變得骯髒的妓女，仔細看才發現如此俗不可耐，一開口講想搧她們巴掌，她們的嘴與其用來講話，倒不如好好幹活，含得深一點，上頭的還不如下面的有用。」伊里斯一邊搖著一邊說：「七國之內，竟沒有人配得上朕。」

「陛下已經有了王后。」泰溫不由自主地大笑，不知道是因為聽清楚伊里斯埋怨的絮語，或只是身體的反應而已，忍住了呻吟，泰溫趁隙消遣伊里斯，「試過渡過狹海尋找嗎？」

「那就更找不到了，狹海對岸不是閹人，就是那些用金子打仗的閹人，一雙手留得長長的指甲上染著茉莉花水，眼皮上還塗著藍色的染料，女人已經夠糟了，男人打扮得像女人就更是令人作嘔。」

「多斯拉克人的東西像馬一樣大⋯⋯」

「卵蛋再怎麼大還是彌補不了腦袋小的事實。」伊里斯掐著泰溫的身體，「朕喜歡和你爭辯，但不許你再提起王后，朕會娶雷拉只是因為她是朕的妹妹，只有血統值得一提，為了延綿坦格里安的血脈，朕必須盡一點義務，但僅僅是盡義務。」

泰溫被抓出了血痕，卻一點都不覺得痛，所有的感官都集中在刺進伊里斯身體裡的部分，伊里斯的聲音變得不具有意義，所有的想法通通沒了聲音，泰溫現在只想更深入⋯⋯

 

用深紅色的絲綢床單草草擦拭了白濁的液體，泰溫攬了攬那條骯髒的床單，蓋住身體，看著伊里斯起身走向火爐，泰溫在外頭爭戰的時日，主帥營帳裡的床鋪又硬又窄，加上隨時可能傳進來的戰報，讓泰溫不得不淺眠，此刻實在抗拒不了這柔軟的床鋪，連夜趕路的疲憊把泰溫吞沒，無法起身，動彈不得，連眼皮也幾乎撐不住。這是國王的臥褟，一個小小的聲音提醒著，但是泰溫管不了那麼多，巴利斯坦知道我在國王寢室裡，搞不好也聽到了我們發出來像是野獸吼叫的聲音，他總不會天真地以為我們在國王的寢室裡狩獵。

在火光照耀下，還能看見伊里斯的龍垂著腦袋，不時抖個一兩下，將醒未醒的。

我應該上前去，用我的手撫弄，就像剛才伊里斯握住我時那樣，我是否該跪在他面前？還是該站著？泰溫想像著貼著身體磨蹭的快感，不是說只有我能喚醒睡龍嗎？

透過昏昏沈沈的雙眼，泰溫看見伊里斯對著火爐擺動著雙手，手指像是在撫摸著什麼，輕輕地顫抖著，火爐裡的那一大團火看起來像一頭長著金毛、還發著光的獸，正在啪嚓啪嚓地啃食著乾柴。

伊里斯的手像是在飛揚的獸毛間穿梭著，但更難以理解的是他臉上的笑容，泰溫看過伊里斯興奮的時候咧嘴大笑，不懷好意時輕輕揚起一邊的嘴角，還有剛才對自己笑時，有一種難以抗拒的魅力，讓泰溫無法對伊里斯說不，就算嘴上拒絕，身體卻是軟弱的⋯⋯不過此刻，伊里斯帶著一種只有慈母望著自己親生的嬰兒才會有的笑容，既使抱著他親生的雷加王子，恐怕也不曾流露出這樣的表情，況且泰溫自雷加出生以後就不在君臨，沒機會看伊里斯如何成為父親。

泰溫從來沒懷疑過伊里斯可以成為英明的國王，但卻無法想像他成為父親，儘管這兩件事是同時發生的。

這些想法糾結纏繞著泰溫，把他往昏沈無意識的深淵拉去，泰溫也不想抗拒，但是當伊里斯突然將手伸向了烈焰正中時，那些睡意完全消散了，泰溫跳了起來，抱住伊里斯，兩人用力倒向後方。

「你在做什麼？」明明在火爐邊，剛才還流了滿身的汗，但泰溫卻突然覺得一陣寒意爬上的背脊，而伊里斯剛才對那隻獸流露的慈愛眼光，也消失得無影無蹤。「泰溫竟然會為了這種小事擔心至此。」伊里斯說：「剛才你那麼大的動作，朕以為你要來強姦朕了。」他從鼻子裡哼了哼氣，「真可惜，你不用擔心，真龍是不怕火的，朕可以示範給你看⋯⋯」說著，伊里斯又要將手伸向火焰。

 

泰溫知道無法阻止伊里斯傷害自己，但是可以滿足他另外一個願望，跨在伊里斯背後時，才發現自己可以光憑身體壓制住他，抬高了伊里斯下身，那剛才已經狠狠刺進去好幾次的地方，洞口發紅發腫，碰一下大概就會疼痛不堪，而剛才沒完全擦乾淨的白濁液體，混合著裡面的東西，緩緩滲了出來⋯⋯

伊里斯似乎也知道自己從後面看起來的光景，他大笑的聲音，別說是外面的巴利斯坦了，整個紅堡都聽得到，泰溫情急之餘還想掩著伊里斯的嘴，但伊里斯只是用舌頭舔舐著泰溫的手指，然後開始吸吮，明明只是手指頭，卻和下面的一樣，顫慄的感覺從手指，也從下面，竄上了腦袋。

(The End)


End file.
